Dates are for Losers
by peppersnot
Summary: Misaki and Saruhiko go on a date and can't stop arguing but at the end of the day, they just wanna be together. Misaki x Fem!Saruhiko. Requested by anon on tumblr. R&R?


**Friday, 17****th**** September**

**6:32 P.M**

Sometimes Saruhiko thought about what it would have been like if she hadn't joined Scepter 4. She'd have been like Misaki, finding odd-job after odd-job, never really being able to support herself with a stable income. She'd still have been with Misaki though, and that would have made all her struggles worth it.

If she hadn't joined Scepter 4, she wouldn't have been sitting here in this uncomfortable-but-not-really chair, staring at the computer screen, ignoring Awashima's constant nagging about finishing the reports that were due last week.

"Fushimi, I want those reports by the end of the day, or I will call you in tomorrow and make you finish them up!"

Saruhiko scowled and started typing slowly. Overtime. _God_, how she hated it.

Then the words clicked. _Call you in tomorrow._

She looked at the stack of papers she had to type out in distaste. If she didn't finish these, she'd be called in tomorrow. And that would suck because she had a date tomorrow. Her first ever date, in her entire nineteen sucky years of life. The first date that just so happened to be with Misaki. Which she would miss if she didn't finish this.

Awashima didn't think she'd ever seen Saruhiko work so fast.

-o-

**Saturday, 18****th**** September**

**11:48 A.M**

Misaki ran as fast as he could, trying his best not to collide into any of the people in the crowd around him. He was ten minutes late, dammit. He wasn't worried about her waiting for him; he just wanted to satisfy his own OCD for punctuality. Saruhiko was never on time, so naturally, it came as a surprise to him when he arrived at the ramen stand where they'd decided to meet, and saw Saruhiko sitting at one of the tables, typing harshly into her PDA.

He pulled out a chair opposite her and sat down.

"You're late," She said, not looking away from the screen.

"You're early."

"I'm not early. I was on time."

"Early is on time, and on time is late."

She scoffed and set the PDA down. "So being late is what, not being there at all?"

Misaki scowled. "Fine, I was late."

Saruhiko let out a small chuckle and nodded at the small menu propped up in the center of the table. "Shall we order?"

-o-

**Saturday, 18****th**** September**

**12:13 P.M**

The waiter came with the bill while they were still eating. Or at least, Misaki was. Saruhiko watched in amusement as he downed his third bowl of miso ramen, and thought yeah, this is what she'd like to see every day.

It took him barely five more minutes to finish, and he picked up the bill when he did, sighing happily. The happy expression lasted for only a few seconds, when he reached into his pocket for his wallet and found it empty.

"Wha- ?"

"What happened?"

"My…where the fuck is my wallet?!"

"You don't have it?"

"I had it! I keep it with me all the time - !"

"Was it leather and blue?"

"Yeah…?"

"Oh, you left it at my place on Monday. And you still haven't come to get your clothes; I even washed them for you. It took a while to get the stains off, you know, at least say thank you."

Misaki flushed crimson at the reference of their 'activities', but that was not the topic of concern here.

"That aside, _my wallet! _How am I supposed to pay?!"

Saruhiko sighed, and shook her head. "Idiot."

She reached into her own pocket and took out the bright red wallet Misaki had once given her. Misaki shrieked when he saw and snatched it away.

"You're not going to pay!"

"Misaki, shut up."

"I can't let you pay! I'm a guy! I should pay!"

"You don't have your wallet."

"I'll find some change or something, or go and get some money from home – "

"Misaki, if you don't shut up and let me pay, I'm going to kiss you in front of everyone."

"…what."

"I'm serious. Give it back."

"You'd kiss me in front of everyone? And you won't be embarrassed or anything about it?"

"I don't think it would be as embarrassing as not being able to pay for the four bowls of ramen we just ordered."

Misaki flushed again, reluctantly handing the wallet back. Saruhiko took out a few notes and set them down on the table, under the dirty dishes, where they'd easily be seen. She stood up, and gestured for him to stand up as well. He did so, and she took his hand, leading him away from the ramen stand. It was a nice day.

-o-

**Saturday, 18****th**** September**

**1:23 P.M**

"I need new lingerie."

"_What?!_"

"I need new lingerie."

"_I heard you the first time!"_

"Then why make me repeat it?"

"I didn't ask you to repeat it! I was surprised!"

"I assumed you wanted me to repeat it. Either way, I still need new lin – "

"Yeah, yeah, I got it! So buy it later, why don't you?"

"But I want you to choose."

"What the _fuck?_ Why me?!"

"Because I'm going to wear it for you, duh."

"…It doesn't matter to me."

"Sure it does."

"It doesn't."

"You liked my red lacy bra more than the white non-lacy one, don't deny it; it _does_ matter to you."

"Don't say that kind of stuff in public!"

"But it's true."

"Okay fine, it's true! Buy whatever you need to buy, but do it later!"

"But I want you to choose - "

"I told you, it doesn't matter to me!"

"Yes, it does, I just sai - "

"If it's on you, I like it, okay? Now shut up!"

"Aww, isn't that sweet~"

"Shut the fuck up."

"You look cute when you blush."

"_Shut up_."

-o-

**Saturday, 18****th**** September**

**2:19 P.M**

Saruhiko took Misaki's hand as they walked, lacing their fingers together. She was taller than him, dammit. Only a centimeter, but it was there, and it made him feel really…less-manly. Guys were supposed to be taller than their girlfriends (was she even his girlfriend?), and here he was, trying to look taller by puffing his chest out and practically walking on his toes.

She knew what he was doing, and he knew that too. She put her head on his shoulder, just to humor him.

"Why don't we go on dates?"

"What?"

"We've been together for like, 3 months, and this is our first date ever."

"Dates are for losers."

"I like dates."

"Then you're a loser."

"So are you."

"I'm not the one who wanted to go on a date."

"But you're the one who asked me out on one, so you're a loser too."

Misaki opened his mouth to retort but she squeezed his hand a bit, and he decided not to say anything. Sure, he could be a loser, 'cause he'd be one with her.

-o-

**Saturday, 18****th**** September**

**3:56 P.M**

The crowd was really thick now. Kids were going home from school and there was really little space to walk comfortably. Nudging, pushing, shoving, Misaki was getting really annoyed by this. Saruhiko didn't seem to mind, though. She was holding his hand as usual, humming as she practically skipped alongside him.

It had been a really long time since he'd seen her as happy as this, and it made him happy too.

That smile on her face though – they walked on a few more feet and he grabbed her hand and yanked her into a dark and empty alley way. Grabbing her shirt collar, he pulled her close to him, kissing her hard.

She slumped against him, definitely surprised by the sudden kiss. He pulled away as suddenly as he had kissed her, and walked out of the alley, face bright red.

Saruhiko brought her fingers up to her lips, and smiled. Very typical Misaki.

-o-

**Saturday, 18****th**** September**

**5:33 P.M**

"Eat them."

"No."

"_Eat them!_"

"No."

"Saru, fucking _eat the goddamn vegetables_."

"No."

Misaki glared at the girl in front of him, wanting to pick up that plate and shove it in her face. She'd eaten all the rice and chicken, and left all the vegetables.

"I won't talk to you if you don't eat them."

"I'll kiss you."

"What?"

"You like it when I kiss you, right? Why bother talking if we can kiss?"

"Ugh, you suck."

"You bet I do."

Misaki's face turned red.

-o-

**Saturday, 18****th**** September**

**8:46 P.M**

"It's getting late," Misaki muttered, "You should go home."

"I don't like my home."

"…why are you so clingy?! Get off my arm! Go home!"

"Walk me home."

"…fine."

"Walk me to _your_ home."

"What?"

Smirk, smirk, kiss.

-o-

**Sunday, 19****th**** September**

**10: 21 A.M**

Saruhiko lay snuggled up in the familiar bedsheets that weren't hers, in the arms of the person she loved. Her clothes were dumped somewhere in the living room – they hadn't made it to the bedroom till later – and ugh, she'd have to wash them before going home.

Oh, well, it's a Sunday. She could sleep some more.

-o-

_A/N: Requested by anon on tumblr! First time writing MiFem!Saru, and I had aloooot of fun with this, hehe. Requests are still open, and I'll be posting all requests on my drabble series, Red and Blue. PM me, or my ask box on tumblr is always open! _

_I really love MiFem!Saru~ It makes me happyyyy_

_Review?_

_-pepper_


End file.
